


Wicked Tongue

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [56]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Remus, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Think you can handle that much?”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Wicked Tongue

Remus settles between Logan's legs on the floor. His knees will absolutely ache for kneeling so long but he can't bring himself to care as he shakily unzips Logan's jeans and tugs them down.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Remus purrs as he starts stroking Logan's cock.

Logan leans back on his hands and looks down at Remus. "Think you can handle that?"

"Mphh—" Remus tilts his head and sticks his tongue out to lick the beads of pre from Logan's tip. "I hope so."

Logan shifts his weight to lean on one hand, the other tangling in Remus's hair to give it a rough tug. Despite the rough treatment, Logan's tone was soft.

"And you'll tell me if it gets uncomfortable?"

Remus nods and sticks his tongue out again, mouth opening wide to prompt Logan. Logan bites his lip before finally sighing and nodding back.

He let's Remus take the lead at first. Remus moves painfully, teasingly slow and looks up at Logan with desperate eyes. Logan knows what he's trying to do and it's definitely working. The hand holding Remus's hair tugs again, harder this time, and Remus moans. The vibration of it around Logan's cock makes him shiver and moan too.

"Come on, Lo..." Remus whines, pulling back with a pop and pouting. "Pretty please?"

Logan's eyes lock onto Remus's lips, red and parted and perfect. Remus's mouth is warm and his tongue always does wicked things and Logan wants nothing more than to fuck him until he's crying.

Remus wants it too. He whimpers and looks up at Logan and pleads until Logan groans. He pulls Remus back towards his cock again and thrusts into his mouth. He watches Remus's eyes close, feels the desperate noises Remus makes more than he actually hears them.

Remus's hand presses between his legs as his eyes open again and Logan feels the last bit of his self-control snap.


End file.
